Because of Her
by Someone I love
Summary: Uru is late. Shindou is worried. When she finally came, she's with a boy...
1. Chapter 1

Shindou looked at the clock.

7:10

_She's late… _he thought, _Maybe she got into someone's business again…_

He sighed as he continued wiping the cup. Ichirou as sleeping as Manager was being the cashier. Then as Shindou was peering at the window, his eyes widened.

Uru was there going to the café, taking her time. With someone.

With a guy.

**CRACK**

That crack woke up Ichirou and got the Manager's attention. The manager asked like a worried person, "S-Shindou! Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah," he said numbly barely listening. Ichirou just stared at him silently.

Shindou looked back at the cup as he found it crushed by his hand. He looked at it with total shock and confusion.

He didn't even notice his hand bleeding because of the broken glass.

_Why is she with a guy? Is that the reason that she's late? _He paused for a second then thought, _wait, why do I even care?_

Uru came with the guy, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

The three guys had their attention to Uru and the guy. The manager and Ichirou had a mysterious aura. Both auras's saying to the guy _**why are you with her?**_

Uru perked up and said to the bonhuer members, "Oh! This is my new classmate Takashiro Aoi. I showed him around town since he's new."

Takashiro nodded. The manager quickly calmed down and greeted happily to the guy.

Ichirou stood silent then said, "Uru…" with a concerned angered stare. Uru flinched thinking, _Is…Is he mad?_

He fell down to the floor scaring Takashiro. He was asleep. Shindou kicked him in the head, "Wake up idiot."

Manager said, "Oh! Takashiro, please have a seat!"

Uru put a smile then looked up at Shindou. She gasped, "Shindou!" She got his arm and dragged him to another room as the Manager was treating Takashiro and Ichirou is still asleep.

Shindou had a shocked face then stuttered, "W-what?"

"Your hand!" she pointed at the wound, "You hurt yourself."

He finally took notice of it, "Oh… I'll fix it up."

"No I will!" she got the first aid kit. As she started treating it Shindou watched her.

"You know…You should be more careful with your hands Shindou…" she started as she was wrapping a band aid on his wounded hand, "You make magic with these hands. You must treasure them."

Shindou had an amazed face then softly smiled though Uru was too focused on treating his hand.

"There!" she huffed proudly as she finished.

Shindou started to flex and move his hand. Uru put a careful concerned face, "Be careful!"

He muttered, "You know…its your fault that I'm like this…."

She had a confused face, "Huh? How?"

He had a confused face too, "…I don't know."

"?" they all so confused.

"Uru."

Uru turned around with a smile, "Ah! Yes Takashiro?"

"I'm going home now," he said, "Thank you for showing me around town."

She kept smiling, "Yep! Come back soon to the café okay?"

He said with a smile, 'Okay." He left.

"Who is he…?" He said finally noticing the young man.

"Takashiro Aoi, he just transferred here. Didn't I tell you?" she said.

He paused then muttered, "I don't remember…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding Dong!_

_Who could possibly ring the bell this late? A magazine seller?_ Shindou groaned as he got out of his bed.

"Yes?" He opened the door, "Look, I don't want to buy any of your damn maga-"

"Shindou!"

Shindou looked at the cheery bubbly girl. Uru. The girl that happens to be his next door neighbor, and his fellow worker.

"What do you want Uru?" He said with an annoyed look.

She smiled sheepishly, "Uhm... I want to ask if you're busy tomorow."

Shindou raised an eyebrow in curiousity, "Yeah I am."

Her smile brightened as she took out a flier, "Great! Shindou, you want to come with me to the festival?"

Shindou almost jumped in shock, suprise, and excitement. Instead he scratched the back of his head, his annoyed look still in place, "Um... Sure... But Why?"

"Because Ichirou is away for a vacation, Manager is lost in Kyuushu, and I have nothing ekse to do." She answered bluntly.

_Is she...asking me for a date? _Shindou scowled as he put a hand on his face. His cheeks are turning red.

"I'm not sure of I ca-"

"Oh don't worry! I'm coming with Sou and Takashiro. We need a guardian thats why," she put on a silly face.

_Sou? The youngest brother with that accent? And Takashiro? _Shindou felt angry then he became confused. _Why do I feel irritated?_

"Please Shindou!" She said.

"Okay okay whatever," Shindou waved her away.

She smiled, "Great! Thank you Shindou!"

She hugged him. Shindou was suprised then turned red. After a moment, she let go as she put on a silly smile, "Can't wait!" She ran back to her apartment.

Shindou stood ther for a moment before he closed the door. His whole face turned completely red.

_Sc...Scary..._


	3. Chapter 3

Shindou glared at his watch.

He was wearing tight denim jeans with a white v-neck and a vest. He wanted to be classy and simple.

It was already 7:45 and she's not here yet. And the festival starts at 8.

He sighed and he mumbled, "Why do I even care?"

Then he heard a cheery shout, "Shindou!"

I whipped his head forward to see Uru in a pale pink yukata. The yukata has yellow goldfish decorated at the edges of her sleeves and at the bottom. Her hair was tied in a bun.

She did her funny smile as she scratched the back of her head, "hehe... Sorry Shindou. I was trying to fit into my old yukata but it ripped..."

Shindou inwardly thought, "Her inhuman strength must've done it..."

"Hey! Uru!"

Uru turned around and smiled, "Ah! Its Sou Abekawa!"

Sou Abekawa was in a nevy blue yukata, he blushed when he saw Uru in a yukata. When he saw Shindou, his mood kinda darkened. And so did Shindou.

Uru smiled oblivious to the darkened aura, "Ah! Shindou, I already told Sou Abekawa that you'l be our guardian for the festival. And... Aoi-san isn't coming. He was busy."

Shindou nodded with a frown, "Well... shall we get going?"

Sou nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah."

Uru grinned as she held both hands. Shindou and Sou looked at her with suprised.

She looked at them and smiled her sweet silly smile, "Hehe, I feel like the daughter!"

Both the young men frowned thinking, "Daughter?"

She changed the subject quickly, "Oh! I can already see the cotton candy!"

She smiled, "Lets go!" She rushed as she dragged them with her superhuman strength.


End file.
